


伪随机数

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens, NERO - Fandom, Nero/Crowley, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	伪随机数

只要你活得够久，就能发现上帝在造人的时候少费了多少脑细胞。

克鲁利第一次意识到这一点是在古罗马帝国时期。那会儿，他对亚茨拉斐尔的心思跟被冰霜冻过的葡萄似的，冰凉的水珠从舌苔上滚进喉咙，只待稍稍咬开一层皮就能尝到甜美多汁的果肉。但问题是，克鲁利不敢咬那颗葡萄。

他会吓跑他的。恶魔苦涩地想，他能想象得亚茨拉斐尔炸毛一般地跳起来，眼睛湿润得好像被吓哭了，可能一溜烟就跑到沙漠里晒成葡萄干了。

尼禄·克劳狄乌斯·德鲁苏斯·日耳曼尼库斯——一个臭名昭著的戏子国王，崇尚哲学和艺术，很讨平民开心——克鲁利不得不注意到那张脸。

操，上帝果然偷懒，祂老人家特别像“从素材库里随便找个头就往身体上一贴”的那种人。

尽管五官没有任何差异，但是尼禄和亚茨拉斐尔的脸依旧大相径庭。尼禄的脸部线条像天使那般柔软，却更多了一些无厘头的妩媚——或许是嘴唇上的红色植物染液以及眼皮上扑的金粉，他勾起的笑容里充满天真的邪恶，似乎随时有什么恶作剧在脑中酝酿。他想象了一下亚茨拉斐尔换上那张脸......

不，他想象不出来。

 

尼禄头戴金冠，慵懒地躺在铺有新鲜玫瑰的红布躺椅上，手里捻着油橄榄一粒一粒咬进嘴里：“我想我对男妓没有兴趣，克鲁利？多么奇怪的名字！”他吃吃笑起来。“告诉我——整个帝国都是我的，我为何要花钱操你？”

“陛下，我服侍过罗马所有的贵族。”克鲁利卑躬屈膝地说，“他们瞒着妻女，躲在袍子底下来找我，陛下——我每天都能赚到好多枚金币，它们积在木箱里堆得像座小山，要四个强壮的男人才搬得起来。”尼禄抬起懒散温柔的眉眼，似乎对金子很感兴趣，“我本能赚得更多。但是有每天都有好几个坏小子趁我熟睡时分开我的腿，那正是白天偷看我的穷人家的坏小子，躲在外面一边解开裤腰带抚慰他们年轻的性器，一边看着雇佣他们的主人干我——一开始只有个黑发的男孩，他进来的时候我还在睡觉，得等到阳光把我唤醒我才发现裤子早已不翼而飞，屁股里被射进去好多精液，钱袋里还少掉了好几只铜戒指。一早约好了的贵族老爷会因此惩罚我，哎，您可不知道，他们抠门起来可真是令人发指，不仅逼迫我打七折，还得附赠一个口活儿——后来那个坏小子发现我抓不着他，就越发大胆，在晚上还带了两个同伴......”

克鲁利的余光瞥到尼禄不着声色地并起了腿。

“他们，嗯，对你做了什么？”尼禄露出一个美丽的笑容，“国王会保卫你的利益。”

“那个坏孩子想操我的嘴，”克鲁利假装苦恼的样子，“所以他不得不把我弄醒。他的同伴们把我捆起来，啊，那可是两根实打实的阴茎，他们掌掴我的屁股，吮吸我的乳头——我向他们求饶，可他们却射在我脸上。但我看清楚了他们的脸，陛下，那帮奴隶的主人正是我的老客人，我扒开屁股让他瞧瞧红肿起来的小口——里面还灌着一肚子精液呢——还有他们捆绑我留下的红痕。奴隶主帮我狠狠地抽了那帮坏小子好几鞭子，最后扔给我两个铜币......唉，我能抱怨些什么呢，我还得做生意哪。”

尼禄磨蹭了下双腿，并换了个姿势侧卧：“国王会为你讨回你应得的钱，男妓。”

“谢谢您的好心，陛下，但这也并非坏事。”

国王抬起眉毛，于是恶魔继续编织他越来越荒诞的故事：“这为我招揽到一个金贵的客人，一个出手阔绰的老学士，倘若他不脱下那身整齐的袍子，您肯定还当他是个正人君子哪。他一进来就急急地丢下一整袋的钱币，我还没来得及数，学士老爷就把自己脱了个精光。那话儿皱皱巴巴地挂在两腿之间，要我说，我还是喜欢更年轻的客人。”

“听起来一点都不美观？”

“您猜的不错。”克鲁利神秘一笑。

“天哪，瞧瞧这个炙热的太阳，真不敢相信我还为其写过诗篇。来颗甜美烂熟的桃子吧？”克鲁利摇摇头。尼禄拉扯了下他宽松的袍子，他像条刚变成人的美人鱼似的，不知道两条腿该如何安放。“噢，所以......所以你拒绝了他，嗯？我假设？”

“我没有，陛下。两眼一闭也就完事儿了。我殷勤地去亲吻那根阴茎，把那干瘪瘪的囊袋含进嘴里舔舐，我照着经验去挑逗那松软的马眼......可不管我多卖力他就是硬不起来。这可真是怪事哪。”

国王噗嗤一声笑出来。

“更怪的是，他带了一罐蜜糖，那样上等的好东西，连贵族老爷的餐桌上都鲜有出现。他让我脱光张开双腿再趴下来，他让我撅起屁股，我照做了——他连勃起都做不到，要我翘屁股有什么用呢？然后那位学士老爷跪下来掰开我的屁股指奸我，他的手指按摩里面的嫩肉，戳进去又拔出来，和个好奇的孩子似的——我用我的小蜜穴——陛下您可别笑我，他们都是这么说我的——我用我的小蜜穴去吮吸他的手指，像吮一个阴茎一样那样专业。然后‘啵’的一声，他打开那个罐子，用手指挖了一大块蜂蜜然后塞进我的小蜜穴里。”

尼禄的裤裆那里支起一个可观的小帐篷，他一面充满情欲地看向克鲁利，一面把手伸进了裤子里。

“于是我问他:‘大人，您还嫌我不够甜嘛？’，他不回我的话，不过他也回不了。学士老爷的嘴巴可忙着呢，他掰开我的臀瓣把他的嘴对上了我的私处，我得说他那把浓密的花白胡子够扎肉的。他把他的舌头伸进我那里，打着转儿。他还把嘴盖在上面吮吸，那老家伙真是吸得啧啧有声。唉，我真不知道他是更喜欢蜜蜂产的蜜糖，还是我产的蜜糖，要是让其他客人知道来我这儿还得自备餐后甜品，那可不是断了我的财路？”

尼禄的手在裤裆里上下撸动，他的呼吸里带上了暧昧的气喘，红晕也悄悄攀上了脸。克鲁利注视着尼禄一点一点地被情欲偷走。

噢，他真美。

“要我说，那一袋金子来的也不容易，并非我撅着屁股让他吮吸我多汁的小肉穴可以赚来的。老学士埋头苦干的间歇也不得不呼吸点氧气，他让我多叫叫，这可是难事。要是是个健壮的角斗士把他粗壮的阴茎狠狠捅入我的身体，您让我不叫都难。于是我只好叫了，他啃我的屁股啃得更激动——害得下一个客人笑话我屁股上的手指印笑话了好半天——等他起来的时候，他都快把我吸干了。”克鲁利戏剧性地翻了个白眼，“这老家伙可耻地说：’你的花蜜流了我一胡子，我要收走半袋钱币给理发师‘，真是个不讲道理的老家伙。”

”嗯...啊......“罗马的国王闭起眼睛，”你在编故事，嗯，男妓，你哪里值那么多钱？“

“无意冒犯，但是陛下，您这句话真伤人，这叫我想起了好多喝的醉醺醺的侍卫，撕碎我的衣服，把我按在床上为他们服务，一晚上之后我都不记得我服务了多少根湿漉漉的肉棒。他们在操我之前说我是罗马最昂贵的男妓——我不得不说，这句赞美我绝对担得起——可拉上裤子以后，连一个子儿都不给我，还大骂操我不如操头猪。就连那个老学士也如此，他肯定是舍不得那一大袋的金子，所以喊了他的学徒——他是这么说的：‘让我的钱花得值得’。”尼禄呻吟起来，他放在裤子里的手动作越来越快。克鲁利接着说下去，“于是他的学徒就着学士舔松软的入口这么进来了，他趴在我身上动来动去，我也是有选客人的权力的，可他似乎很喜欢我挣扎，最后射了好多黏糊糊的东西进去——而那个老家伙，噢，他就这么直勾勾地看着，大概是在懊悔他还硬得起来的时候我还没出生吧。”

“我不相信你，克鲁利。”尼禄清澈的蓝眼睛看向恶魔，他像是在欢宴上喝得醉醺醺的酒鬼，露出一个怀疑又甜美的笑容，“过来，克鲁利。”

恶魔小步走上前去，尼禄撩起克鲁利柔软的袍子，把一只柔软的手掌贴上克鲁利的大腿，接着一寸寸向上摸。他仰头静静地看着克鲁利，眼神中充满了无辜和纯洁，手指却摸上那瓣柔软的臀部。

“天使。”克鲁利突然说，“啊原谅我的唐突，陛下。”

”我原谅你。“两个指节没入克鲁利的肉穴，“告诉我你的诉求，克鲁利？你想要正义，还是金钱。”

“我想要您，陛下。”克鲁利的双手抚上尼禄的脸颊，“整个罗马的男人都干过我，除了您，我亲爱的陛下。我想要一枚您支付的金币，陛下，那将是我的荣耀。”

“我不相信你。”尼禄揽过克鲁利的腰把他放倒在自己的躺椅上，那头漂亮的浅金色卷发在阳光下熠熠生辉，“只凭你自己口述的故事，我怎能断定你值一枚金币？”

“不，陛下，您是我最尊贵的客人，你已经捕获了我的心，我怎能让您提前支付。”克鲁利把宽松的袍子拉上去，堆积在腰上，他下面什么也没穿，光裸的私处暴露在国王的面前，“请您先尝尝看，如果您喜欢我的服务，就赏赐我一枚金币吧，如果您有一丝不满，我就把我所有的钱都送给您，陛下，如果您不喜欢我，那我必定是个欺骗了全罗马男人的骗子。”

“所有的钱？”尼禄的眼中闪过一丝戏谑，他分开克鲁利的双腿，“只要我有一丝不满。”

“是的。”克鲁利的双腿环绕上国王的腰，并且勾上后者的脖子。他身上有着鲜花和圣油结合起来的味道。

“还有你，你的国王要你成为他的财产。”尼禄挺胯进入了克鲁利。

两具交叠在一起的肉体，令铺在躺椅上的玫瑰花瓣顺着布料坠落下去。

“我是你的，”甜美的疼痛感在下体漫开，克鲁利抱紧了尼禄，“只要你爱我......”

亚茨拉斐尔。


End file.
